Wedding: Bronco and Skylark
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: None could stay calm during their most important day, especially if they knew that their dearest one was with a certain pineapple-headed male illusionist a.k.a. his rival in love . D18, hint of 6918 and 3318? For D18 Day!


**Title: **Wedding: Bronco and Skylark

**Pairing: **Dino x Hibari

**Rating: **T. Maybe M for Mukuro's bad influences.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **None could stay calm during their most important day, especially if they knew that their dearest one was with a certain pineapple-headed male illusionist (a.k.a. his rival in love). D18, hint of 6918 and 3318? For D18 Day!

**Tribute: **For DinoHibari on formspring, for Mamma Boo a.k.a. thPeekaBoo, for all D18 shippers. Happy D18 Day!

**Beta'd by: **First a third, Arachi; second a third, Great Question; last a third, none.

**Warning: **Mukuro and his kinky illusions, somewhat pervert!Ryohei, OOC-ness, crossdress, bad grammars, etc etc etc

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

He flipped open his cellphone, checking the inbox. No mail.

He flipped it off, only to flip it open again to check the call registry. No call.

He tried to call a certain number, but he was answered with the soft voice from the mail box operator.

He began to feel more nervous—more and more with each passing second. He ran his fingers through his golden locks, making his hairstylist's effort on arranging them for fifteen minutes wasted. He paced back and forth around the room, eyes fixed on his cellphone's screen.

'Why doesn't he reply? Did something happen to him?'

Bad thoughts went across his mind, causing him to become anxious more than ever.

To this troubling situation, his right hand man is only able to give one response: "Calm down, Boss. Kyouya won't appear even if you turn everything here upside down."

"I know, Romario, but I-can't-help-it!" Dino shouted in frustration. Well, one would never be able to calm down if one's beloved bride doesn't even appear on the day of the wedding.

Yes, you read that right. It was Dino Cavallone's supposed-to-be happiest day. He'll marry his fiancé (?), Hibari Kyouya, Vongola's Cloud Guardian. They had been together for ten years, and people began to force Dino to pick one of those stuck up mafia bosses' daughters so they can see a Cavallone Undicesimo.

Then again, marrying a male like Hibari would create trouble from various sides. Fortunately, they came up with a plan—to hold a private wedding party where only Vongola higher-ups (Tsuna and his Guardians, the ladies like Kyoko and Haru, and also Varia core members) were invited. This way, Dino will have his status as married, and if the other families wish to see his wife, they could disguise Hibari as a woman. Hibari himself had given them his approval, and walked away to avoid the talks about marriage preparations.

Yet, after all the excitement he felt during preparations, and the joyful feelings he got when Hibari told him that he'll appear on their wedding day, he couldn't help getting worried, because up until now, the Japanese man hadn't show up.

Tsunayoshi had been informed, and the brunette had commanded his men to form a small search party in order to find his Nuvola—although it seemed to be a mission impossible, because none could predict what Hibari had in his mind.

They can't possibly begin the ceremony without the bride!

"Kyouya…where are you right now?" Dino hissed, trying to call his beloved's phone for the 18th time that day. And he became too familiar with the operator's voice that he hung up immediately before it could form a complete word.

A soft knock on the mahogany double-doors distracted him. Romario immediately opened the door, and Chrome entered. She was dressed in white one-piece dress. Dino asked her to be the bridesmaid along with Kyoko and Haru.

"Ah…ciao, Chrome," the groom faked a smile, out of courtesy. "Do you need something?"

The violet-haired woman shook her head. "I'm here to relay a message from Mukuro-sama."

"Mukuro?" both Dino and Romario raised their eyebrows at the name. What does the evil illusionist want from him?

"Yes…he texted me that he'll arrive with Kyouya-san* in a few minutes."

…

"HE'S WITH MUKURO?" Dino shouted in surprise, causing the female Mist Guardian to jump, slightly scared.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, "Mukuro-sama found him."

"I see…w-well, I guess I should thank him…and sorry for shouting, Chrome."

Chrome smiled warmly and shook her head. She could tolerate the man's current mood. None could stay calm during their most important day, especially if they knew that their dearest one was with a certain pineapple-headed male illusionist (a.k.a. his rival in love). Now, all he could do was waiting for his lover's arrival. Surely they would appear in a few minutes.

…

5 minutes passed…

10 minutes passed…

15 minutes passed…

30 minutes passed…

45 minutes passed…

"Where are they?" Dino shouted impatiently after pacing back and forth for the 418th time that day.

"Boss, calm down!" Romario and another subordinate of Dino grabbed the blond's arms, dragging him to sit back on a chair. "Why don't we call Mukuro? Chrome, can you do that?"

Chrome nodded and flipped open her cellphone hurriedly. An angry Dino is scarier than killing-mode Mukuro, after all. Calling Mukuro's number, she waited until her 'master' picked up before she said, "Ah…M-Mukuro-sama? Where are you? We're waiting for Hibari-san..."

"_Kufufu…we're already in the church."_

"Eh? You're here?"

Dino's ears twitched when Chrome said that and he approached her, trying to listen to what Mukuro said. Chrome turned on the loudspeaker so Dino could hear their conversation.

"_Yes, but Kyouya-kun refuse to enter yet. I don't see why he __has__ to be shy about the—"_

_CRASH!_

"_Oya, oya…be careful! This cellphone is a gift from my dear Chrome on my last birthday!"_

"_Stop spouting nonsense."_

"Kyouya!" Dino gasped when he heard the familiar voice.

"_Ah, Haneuma is there as well. He must be worried about you, Kyouya-kun. Wanna talk to him?"_

There were small rustling sounds and it seemed the phone had been taken away from Mukuro.

"…_What."_

"Kyouya, did you hear me?" Dino exclaimed as Chrome handed her phone to him. "Where are you? Mukuro didn't do anything to you, right?"

"_Oya, you make it __sound__ like I'm a pervert," _Mukuro commented airily. Fortunately Hibari didn't whack him on the head for making that useless comment.

"_Yes, I heard you, I'm somewhere close to the church and no, he did nothing to me."_

"Thanks God…" a relieved smile bloomed in the blond's now-content face. "So, why don't you come in now? Everyone's waiting."

"_I don't want to."_

"E-eh? B-but, Kyouya…"

Knock knock.

While Dino tried to convince Hibari to appear in front of everyone, Chrome and Romario heard faint sounds of knocking. They turned around and saw Mukuro knocking on one of the windows in that room from outside. His mismatched eyes gleamed playfully as he put a finger on his lips and gestured for Chrome to unlock the window. Carefully, the female illusionist opened the window for her savior.

"A-ano, Mukuro-sama…where is Kyouya-san?" she asked timidly, wondering about her fellow Guardian's current whereabouts.

Mukuro smiled and pointed outside. Chrome and Romario looked out, and saw someone stood under a tree. That someone was talking to someone via their phone, and…wearing a white gown?

"Don't tell me that person is Kyouya," Romario furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes, he is," Mukuro chuckled quietly. "Anyway, go tell that Cavallone to drag him in…quietly, from behind. He insisted that he doesn't want to appear in front of everyone with that appearance."

The right hand man nodded and walked away to approach his boss, while Mukuro slumped onto one of the chairs in the room. Chrome stayed close with him, her eyes fixed on Dino as the man kept away her phone when Romario whispered something to him. The blond's anxious expression immediately turned into a joyous one, although he tried not to shout it out loud. He strode toward the window and peeked out; the happiness reflected on his face doubled.

"…_Cavallone, do you hear me?"_

"Ah…y-yes, Kyouya!" Dino laughed nervously as he jumped off from the window, careful not to make loud rustles. "Umm…but, Kyouya, right now you're really close to the church, right?"

"_Yes."_

He smiled as he advanced toward his bride, whose back was still facing him. "So, if you don't want to come, can I try finding you?"

"_If you can."_

Dino smiled wider. "And if I can, you'll allow me to carry you, bridal-style, into the church?"

"…Yes." Dino could hear Hibari's voice clearly now, not from the phone, but from that person who stood under the tree.

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Then…"

Hibari felt a pair of arms sneak around his waist, and he didn't need to look around to recognize whose hands are those. Dino. The man rested his head on his bride's shoulder, relishing in his scent.

"…I found you, Kyouya."

The Japanese man sighed as he flipped off Mukuro's cellphone. "So you did."

"So, you don't want to appear because you're wearing this dress? Did Mukuro coerce you to wear it?"

"He didn't. I was asking him to help me with this…"

"Ah, I see…well, in any case, let me see you clearer, Kyouya!"

Dino forcefully turned Hibari around, and once the latter faced him, the first gawked.

"…don't stare at my breasts."

"W-wha—so t-these are real?" the Cavallone's eyes widened in shock. "But Kyouya, I don't see these when we're having se—ouch!"

"Of course you don't," Hibari scowled once he hit the other's head with his tonfa. "That pineapple head turned me into a female because he said that 'the clothes are best worn in female body'."

"I-I see…well, erm…" Dino cleared his throat, his eyes diverted to another direction—so he won't stare at those melons (because Mukuro is a very mischievous illusionist, and his perverted mind thinks that big size suits Hibari)—as he continued, "shall we go and see everyone? I'm sure they're getting tired of waiting."

"…hn."

"The wager is still valid, right?"

"What wag—ah!"

With a swift motion, Dino scooped Hibari up and carried him—as promised—bridal style. The older male laughed as he noticed the faint blush on his lover's cheeks.

"Let's go, Kyouya."

**End**

**

* * *

Omake?**

Sounds of people congratulating the newlyweds and clapping hands filled the church. Dino smiled happily as he pulled Hibari, who tried his best to appear composed, closer to his side. Romario opened the exit door which led to the church's front yard, where it had been turned into an open dining hall for the invitees. Said invitees immediately rushes out to grab something to eat, because Hibari's late appearance made them hungry.

While their guests savoring the dishes, Dino and Hibari greeted them, one by one. First, they visited Tsuna and his Guardians.

"Dino-san, Hibari-san, congratulations for your marriage!" the auburn-haired mafia boss beamed.

"Thank you, Tsuna!" Dino grinned, then engaged in further conversation with his 'brother', leaving Hibari to handle the rest of the Guardians.

To be truthful, he still felt a bit uneasy appearing before them. Moreover, they gave him weird looks, as if they couldn't accept the fact that Mukuro turned him into a woman and forced him to wear the white dress. Oh how he would love to bite that damned illusionist to death right here and now!

"Yo, Hibari!" Ryohei took the initiative to start a conversation with the now-female Cloud Guardian. "Congrats! Do you feel extreme right now?"

"No," was the short reply that came from the skylark's mouth.

"Eh? Why not? I felt so extreme during my wedding with Hana!"

"Because I'm not you, idiot."

"Ahaha! Then again, Hibari isn't the type to get excited easily, right?" Yamamoto joined in the conversation. "He's only excited when it comes to fight!"

"Eh? So, he's not excited in that body?" Ryohei inquired, oblivious to the sound of an anger vein popped on Hibari's head.

"He's not a pervert like you, lawn head!" Gokudera scoffed after he sipped a glass champagne.

"What did you say, octopus head?"

"But I'm curious, Nuvola," Lambo—teenage version of Lambo, of course—approached said bride, "What does it feels like? Having a female body?"

Hibari glared at the boy, but seeing that his fellow Guardians were interested to hear his explanation, he sighed and said, "Heavy."

Four pairs of eyes blinked at the statement.

"Huh?"

"The breasts. They're heavy. I don't understand how females manage to look like they're okay, having these things on their chests."

…

"Well," Yamamoto cleared his throat, "I suppose that's natural. They have it since birth, so they're used to it."

"Logical," Hibari nodded at the baseball lover, and glanced at the others. Only to notice that Ryohei looked at him curiously. "…What is it, Sasagawa?"

"Ah, iie, just wondering!" Ryohei grinned.

"Wondering of…?"

"Can I touch them?"

…

"What?"

"Those breasts," the Sun Guardian responded, "I wonder if it has the same feelings with Hana's."

Hibari's eyes twitch. He was about to threaten Ryohei with his usual catchphrase when he felt a pair of gloved fingers cupped his breasts, causing him to gasp.

"Kufufu…it might not be the same, but my creation is the best."

"Don't touch me, bastard," the black haired bride hissed, attempting to slap those hands away, only to freeze again when Ryohei imitated Mukuro's action. Now both of them fondled his breasts.

"Oh, they're squishy!"

"Aren't they? Kufufu~"

"S-stop!" Hibari's protest was ignored. He glanced at Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo, who gawked at the scene before them. "You! Help me!"

"…nah, I'd rather not," Gokudera smirked and walked away to grab something to eat.

"Erm, me too! I'd rather flirt with the ladies—the real ladies," Lambo grinned sheepishly and turned around to approach I-Pin and the other women.

"Ah, I think I won't be able to convince Mukuro and Ryohei-senpai to stop. I'm sorry, Hibari-san!" Yamamoto smiled innocently and, like his other friends, left Hibari to take care of the duo perverts. Alone.

"Oya…some friends they are," Mukuro chuckled as he continues fondling the Nuvola's breasts. "But…I see that you're getting excited."

Hibari gritted his teeth. Indeed, he got aroused because they played with his boobs, but that doesn't mean he like it! He's a loyal wife—I mean, spouse—so he doesn't want anyone but Dino to touch his body. And although it hurt his pride, he had no choice but to shout,

"Dino! Help me here!"

Everything happened way too fast. In split seconds after Hibari called out his name, someone else grabbed him by his waist and took him away from Mukuro and Ryohei. The next thing he knew, those two got trampled by Scuderia. Hibari looked up and found Dino hugged him protectively. The blonde's eyes were set on those perverts on the ground, back ache from getting trampled by the Sky Horse.

"Never ever lay your hands on my wife."

"Ngh…" Mukuro managed to roll over and looked up at Dino. "Kufu…how possessive. You still have to thank me for getting Kyouya-kun to wear that dress and having that nice body."

"I'm okay even if Kyouya want to wear tuxedo," Dino glared at the pineapple pervert. "As long as I get his consent, nothing else matters."

Oh that's so sweet, Dino. Hibari's cheeks turned pink slight—note that: it's only _slightly_—as he heard that. He was about to thank him for being such a gentleman, when Dino continued.

"But well…I'm the only one who can touch his breasts!"

…

Vein pops, tonfas drawn. The gullible bronco became the victim of his beloved skylark on their wedding day.

"Kamikorosu!"

**Omake? End**

* * *

*I know she called Hibari 'Kumo Hito' / 'Cloud Man' but I believe when they spend more time together, she eventually get used to them and refer to them with informal nicknames.

I-I don't know how to end it *dies* The last parts aren't beta-ed, so yeah OTL A-and I know it's pretty much plotless...

B-but…um…Happy D18 Day! Writing this distract me from my…problems :) I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! XD B-but I still have to write for our favorite Psycho Twins…OTL

Oh well…mind to review? :D

**edit: **I forgot to credit my betas...I'm sorry D':


End file.
